Blaze
by Dreamer101 ex oh ex
Summary: A story of Love and Self-Discovery. Clary goes to Camp Idris, a well-known camp where talented people go to build up their talents. Dancing is Clary's dream and a hidden talent. It is a way for her to express herself, if only did she realise how good she was. With the help of the head of the camps son, Clary discovers herself just in time to be face with a heart crashing incident


**Hey guys.**

**New story! I thought of this story while walking to work on morning and well, here it is!**

**I've gone for a different approach to this story than I have with my other stories so I hope you all like it!**

**It's a little confusing first off but I promise it'll make sense soon!**

**PS: I don't own these characters, Cassandra does, I only own the plot.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue <strong>

Present day.

How can three months of your life change you into a stronger, more independent person even when a mind bottling, body crushing episode occurs? My mom always said never judge a small, defenceless person because they might look vulnerable, but they have a hidden inner strength that people aren't aware of. I guess mom always said that because since we are both small bodied, it wouldn't have been fair to say we are weak because of them, because who knew what hidden strengths we had? We didn't know what strengths we had for a matter of a fact we just knew it was more inner than outer.

I'm swaying from the point I am trying to make, but please mind that, I seem to do it a lot. So back to it, three months ago I would have crumbled if I was faced with what I am faced with now. Don't get me wrong, right at this moment as I stare out at all the stones signalling people's farewells and absences, my body seems to be ripping apart, and the only thing keeping me from self- erupting would be the words that danced through my mind as I would on the dance floor: '_There'll always be things that set you back in life and make you feel like you're not capable of healing or greatness, but you are…You so, incredibly are…' _Wiping the tear that dropped from my emerald green eyes, my hands traced the small object I had, feeling its daggered edges on my fingertips.

You know three months ago I wouldn't be so sure that I could ever be capable of healing after a loss or of even greatness, and well I'm not yet, not fully anyway. I'll never fully heal from this, a scar will always be there in my life, but I want to make them proud and follow their words of wisdom.

If you haven't noticed already I'm not capable of much sense right now, all I know is that I'll get better, and I'll get through this with the help of the ones I love around me.

Losing someone you know is one thing, but losing someone that is so loved and cherished by you is like the grim reaper has come back after stealing that loved one and started toying with your heart, squeezing it as if it was a piece of fruit, ringing it dry of all the feelings it contains until it left empty. Each day, my heart feels empty but as I look upon another face that my heart contains something for, it beats lightly with life again and it no longer feels empty…so that where I guess I found part of my strength, through the people I love and are loved back from.

I'm still not making much sense…, how can I in the state I'm in? My mind is everywhere at the moment so this isn't working. I think the only way you, whoever you are that is reading this, will understand the change I went through in those three months is by me starting from the very start. It might bore you, but that's only if you're not into self-discovery and love stories. So here we go…

* * *

><p>Four months ago.<p>

'Just breathe Clary. Breathe. Stop with this open mouth fly trap and the wide eyed gaze and say something!' I was utterly shocked, no actually a more appropriate way to put it would be that I was blown out of my mind. After just finishing my final day of the school year, what a boring year it was too, I walked into the house that was covered with mom's paintings and bookshelves that lined the walls of the entrance of the house with my stepfathers, Luke, books. I found mom and Luke standing waiting to deliver me with the news that would change my life complete, if only I knew that then.

"You got to be kidding me? Are you serious?" I asked, dropping my bag heavily to the ground after they finished what they were saying.

Mom smiled her loving smile at me and held up a broacher. "We know what dancing is to you, it's like painting to me and books to Luke. We know you keep your talent hidden, but honey you need to let it be shown! You're incredible, we see you in your room and it doesn't need to be hidden any longer…," she commented.

I held up a hand to motion her to stop and grabbed the broacher out of her hand. "Is this a way to get rid of me for the summer, because heck, you know this place isn't cheap right?"

"We've got it sorted," Luke assured me.

"And maybe going there will help you get out of this bad-girl faze," mom teased picking at my leather jacket. Okay so I like dressing in leather jackets and skinny jeans…there's no harm in that, right?

"I doubt it, my look symbolizes that I don't give a crap what people think, not that I want to be 'a bad-girl' or anything anyway. I just don't see why I should dress to appeal to people," I muttered, pulling back and reading the front cover of the broacher.

Mom rolled her eyes. "I certainly wasn't like this at your age," she said jokily.

"I think you're forgetting that I knew you back in High school, Jocelyn," Luke teased her. I looked up and smiled as I watched Luke smiled down on mom and kiss her lightly on the cheek-he always said that with mom, from the first time he saw her he couldn't take his eyes off her.

I smiled softly. "A-hem. I think you both are forgetting about this expensive camp for rich, talented kids that you're trying to send me to," I said waving the broacher in front of their faces.

"You're going to Camp Idris, so be happy honey!" Luke and mom smiled at each other.

"Seriously? Is this your way of getting rid of me?" Camp Idris is in the middle of nowhere, located right next to Lake Lynn where in 1264 it was said an angel raised from it. The camp was well known for the gifted and helped with singing, dancing, arts and crafts and many other things. It was a small camp so only the best of the best can go there. I've wanted to go there for ages, only I never told anyone because I knew how impossible it'd be to go there…until now.

"Teenagers," Luke commented rolling his eyes. "No, the store went extra well this year and well, we wanted to treat you to something."

"Not to sound ungrateful, but haven't you heard of treating yourself?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Luke ruffled my hair. "Even though you dress rough, you have the softest heart like those bears you used to watch when you were little…what were they called? Care bears?"

"Ha-ha," I poked my tongue at him, trying so hard to hide the smile he bought out onto my freckly, pale face.

"But hunny, we want you to grow more confident in dancing, you're good and this place will help you become great," mom said, walking over and wrapping her arm around my shoulders, hugging me close. "And you never know you might meet some friends along the way."

I thought about going away for three months. What was I going to miss out on here anyway? I had no friends so there would be only mom and Luke here anyway. This camp would help me with dancing, and heck did I love doing it but was I that good yet? I've always wanted to go…But if I went would it live up to my expectations? Only one way to find out… "When?"

Mom clapped her hands excitedly. "Monday. I'm so happy that you agreed! And guess what, there's parent days in some of the weekends so we can come visit because we both know how you can't go without seeing us, right?" she smiled.

"Right," I smiled back.

"So that's that! You're going to camp Idris," Luke cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>Short I know, but it's a prologue, longer chapters will come!<strong>

**So is it worth carrying on with? What did you think of it? Review and tell me please.**

**Ex oh ex**


End file.
